<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Downfall of the Red Lotus by Hockey_Lover31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508010">The Downfall of the Red Lotus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31'>Hockey_Lover31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Master of Death [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 3 Episode 11, Brief Death Deity, Master of Death Harry Potter, Master of Life Hedwig, Red Lotus Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a tree in the middle of the desert that called out to Korra while she and the Earth Airship had crashed. Raava wanted her to do something, and she did. She found a small boy, perhaps the age of twelve and a year older than Jinora. Little did she know, helping the young boy was going to save her life and those she cares about from the Red Lotus. Because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy, he was the Spirit and the Master of Death, and no one harms those he cares about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Master of Death [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Downfall of the Red Lotus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra ignored the tugging at first, the instinct feeling in her gut that wanted her to go somewhere other than the battered and broken airship that surrounded the group of Earth Benders and Azami. It wasn't until the fear of the thing moving in the sand settled as Asami and the Earthbenders worked on building a sand-sailor paid attention to Raava's tugging.</p><p>"What?" Korra asked mentally in a sharp tone, not wanting to deal with whatever Raava wanted her to. She had bigger things to deal with, mostly the thing in the sand.</p><p>Raava didn't say anything, but when Korra finally paid attention to where Raava was tugging her to, Korra froze out of awe curiosity.</p><p>"Asami?" Korra asked softly, hoping that perhaps she was wrong in what she was seeing.</p><p>"Yeah, Korra?" Asami asked as she paused in building the base of the sand-sailor she was currently working on.</p><p>"Am I the only one seeing the tree in the middle of the desert?" Korra asked lightly and slightly praying she was wrong. But from the way Raava felt satisfied with Korra finally acknowledging her she thought that perhaps it was real.</p><p>Asami's face twisted in confusion as she stared at Korra. "There's no way a tree can be all...the way out here," Asami mumbled the last part as her head turned and saw the tree Korra was talking about.</p><p>It defied logic, she thought. There was no grass, no water, the roots just melted into the sand around it even as the leaves of the tree shown a brilliant emerald green.</p><p>"What?" The captain of the ship muttered as he turned to where the two girls were looking, having overheard them talking and no believing a word.</p><p>Korra didn't know what overtook her, especially with the knowledge the Sand Shark was still around, but she felt her feet start moving closer and closer to the tree. Raava feeling more giddy and giddy as she got closer to the bark.</p><p>"Korra!" Asami yelled behind her but Korra wasn't paying attention.</p><p>She wasn't paying attention to anything but the tree and the feeling of absolute happiness Raava seemed to be radiating. She had been silent since taking down Vaatu, trying to regain the strength they both used up. Especially with Raava coming back from whatever she disappeared to, perhaps death, from when Vaatu beaten her.</p><p>Korra hadn't even noticed when her eyes starting to light up, her connection with the spirit world seemingly melt into her without thought. She could feel the tree and...it felt ancient..and welcoming. Like she was finally coming home, or perhaps it was Raava that was feeling it.</p><p>When she got close enough to the tree she ignored Asami calling back at her, ignored the shouts from the Earth-Kingdom captain and his crew as she placed her hand on the tree.</p><p>
  <em>Peace</em>
</p><p>Utter peace was all she felt as she closed her eyes. The tension that has been climbing and climbing since she first heard of Amon had finally released from her shoulders. She didn't even know she was this tense. <em>It was refreshing</em>, Korra thought as she noted the bark under her hands.</p><p>From a distance it looked like normal bark, strips of it going up and down the tree, but now standing in front of it, she noted it seemed to be another language. Raava was practically rumbling in peace as Korra rubbed her finger on a certain sentence that was catching her eye.</p><p>"Et nunc absolvo vos, Spiritu mors," she muttered. She didn't know how she knew how to speak the sentence, the pronunciation just flowing through her.</p><p>With the words uttered though, she felt the bark shake under her fingers and stepped backward as her Avatar State drifted away. She watched in shock, stepping backward into Asami, as the emerald leaves started falling but instead of landing on the ground, it was like they just disappeared halfway down. The bark started twisting and twisting. The branches going back into the middle of the tree until finally the trunk was left. And then even that started to twist and twist back into the ground.</p><p>Soon enough she saw tufts of black hair emerge from the surrounding trunk like the trunk had been protecting someone encased inside of it. And as more and more got revealed, Korra looked on in shock as a boy started to appear. Floating from the ground until the last of the trunk melted into something smaller and thinner. Finally, a long staff remained, she thought it reminded her of something the airbenders have for their gliders when it's collapsed. But with the staff being apart from the ground and the boy, the boy started to fall.</p><p>Asami was quicker though and caught the young child before he could fully hit the ground.</p><p>"Korra?" Asami asked, her voice shaking as uncertainty rang through their small crowd. All thinking one thing, <em>what the hell just happened</em>.</p><p>"I-I don't know. Raava's very happy though," Korra shakily said back.</p><p>They drifted back to the boy as he groaned, his eyes blinking from the light. Korra noted his outfit and was surprised by the black sweatshirt he was wearing along with blue pants it surprisingly looked more modern than she thought, the tree certainly seemed ancient yet the boy didn't appear that old.</p><p><em>Though, Avatar Aang was trapped for 100 years but was still twelve years old. </em>The thought entered and left her mind quickly as she knelt beside the boy wishing she had a bottle of water to perhaps help awaken the boy or heal any injuries he may have.</p><p>"Where am I?" the boy muttered, his voice surprisingly smooth after having been asleep for however long. His accent was weird though, she's never heard of such accent before and it was fascinating to Korra.</p><p>"We're just a few hours away from a small settlement in the Earth Kingdom," the captain of the ship told the young child softly.</p><p>When the eyes turned to her, Korra felt her own eyes widen at the sharp emerald green that seemed to be looking into her very soul. It was the same color as the leaves the tree had been.</p><p>"Raava?" the boy muttered confused, his eyes tired and he didn't seem to know exactly where he was.</p><p>"How do you know Raava?" Korra panicky asked, after all her other half was not well known and the knowledge of her long lost expect to those she entrusted with the secret.</p><p>The boy didn't respond though, because as soon as he muttered the name he passed out.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry didn't really know what woke up, there was a tugging insistent feeling inside his chest that he's long since known was from Death trying to get his attention.</p><p>After his first life, Harry fell into a reincarnation cycle. He's gone through many lives and has met many different people. But he perhaps liked this life a little bit more because of his love for his sister, Raava. The first time in this life he had been a spirit, but his brother, Vaatu, had killed him in order to get back at Raava. But his life apparently wasn't done, Raava had collected his dying spirit and placed it in a human body that Death than molded into one that looked like his first life as Harry Potter.</p><p>It was his love for his sister Raava that he ended up encased in his staff after Vaatu had tried to kill him once more, sadly he never could warn Raava of this. He long since got rid of his wand, learning wandless magic made it moot and it was annoying to carry around, but the staffs in this world weren't uncommon. Though, Harry admitted that he was the reason that Air-Benders even used a staff that collapsed into their flying hanger. A lone air bender, one of his best friends, saw his staff and thought of the idea. It certainly made it easier to blend in with the rest of the benders and non-benders of this world.</p><p>Speaking of his staff, Harry saw it lying beside the small cot he was lying in. Looking out the small window nearby and seeing some clouds, Harry figured that perhaps he was in some type of contraption that flew threw the air, like an airship of some sort. Harry stood up slowly after grabbing his staff and used it for leverage.</p><p>He wanted to find Raava and talk to her, even if it had to be the human he could feel her resting inside and entwined with. He wondered the story there but decided he didn't need to know it for now as he followed the trail of voices that seemed to be debating something near the entrance of the airship. "We need to leave, now. Maybe we can get there in time?" the young girl that's entwined with Raava shouted, worry etched in her face and Harry could see she was near tears even as her voice was turning more and more murderous.</p><p>"We're a good few hours away from the Air Temple, Korra, we'll never make it," The other female that was there with him said softly, worry on her face as well along with sadness. Like she was already grieving for someone that wasn't lost yet.</p><p>"<em>What's going on?</em>" Harry asked Death mentally as he stared at the group, his strength returning with each second he was awake.</p><p>Death didn't say anything, just a picture of a group of Air Benders surrounded together by three people and looming in the background was another airship, similar to the one he had been sleeping in, and with it a female with a third eye.</p><p>His mind focused on the male air bender with the only tattoos talking with the one with a scar above his left eye. "<em>I want Korra, and I'm tired of chasing her.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You're using us as leverage?</em>" The tattooed Airbender asked, his hands curled around a female Harry assumed was his wife.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>."</p><p>"Is he important to you?" Harry asked, drawing the attention of the group onto him. His eyes connected with the female named Korra that hosted his sister.</p><p>"What?" Korra asked stumped.</p><p>"This Airbender with the tattoos?" Harry asked, his head tilting naturally.</p><p>"Tenzin? What about him?" Korra asked worriedly.</p><p>Harry blinked as he briefly entered Korra's mind, mindful of Raava that was in the background and could feel the utter love and fear she had for the Airbender. With the knowledge, Harry pulled out of her mind without her even knowing and nodded. "<em>Can I help?</em>" Harry asked Death.</p><p>Death was silent for a moment before the response entered his mind: <em>Yes</em></p><p>Harry gave Korra a soft understanding smile. "He will not come to harm, you have my word," Harry said before he let his apparition pull him toward the temple he saw from the vision. Pulling his hood over his head as he did so and threw a sticking charm on it. After all, it wouldn't do well with these four people to know what he looked like.</p><p>He landed just in front of the tattooed Airbender, his staff at his side but his fingers tight on it, ready to flick and throw a spell ready enough.</p><p>Harry could practically feel the utter shock that swept through the room at his appearance and Harry knew he arrived just in time. The Airbender that Korra thought of as family behind him, seemingly about to stand up and fight. But Harry knew this wasn't a fight the Airbender would've won.</p><p>"Who are you?" The bald male in front of him asked, his staff in his hands in an instant as the other two behind him readied themselves. The woman without arms summoned tendrils of water to act like them.</p><p>"Leave, before harm falls upon you," Harry spoke softly even as he didn't move from his spot. His magic rapidly at the edge of his mind in case the three thought to attack him.</p><p>"What makes you think you can take us on?" The Lava Bender asked stiffly from behind the Airbender in front of him, Harry wished he knew their names.</p><p>Harry refrained from smiling at the question though, what makes him think he can take them on? Oh boy. It was time to call his old friend, it seemed, as Harry eyed the airship that was suspended above them. "Hedwig, I need your help, Love," Harry spoke clearly and pulled on his other half.</p><p>Each spirit, such as the moon and sun, peace and chaos, has a second half that reflects them. For Harry, as the Master and Spirit of Death, he had the Master and Spirit of Life and old-time friend, Hedwig, as his own. There was a cry above him and Harry could feel his inner Death rejoice at being reconnected to his other half and mentally showed Hedwig what he wished for her to do.</p><p>In seconds, the white Phoenix that was Hedwig, having been reborn into the animal in order to live just as long as him, let her Icey-Fire encircle her body and flew into the airship. And like all metals when encountering Phoenix Fire, it didn't stand a chance and instantly melted as she flew through it. None of it damaging her, but she damaging it beyond help.</p><p>There was a boom above him as Hedwig flew threw the ship's engine that kept it afloat and soon enough it started to go down. Harry let out a breath and let his inner Death come out, his eyes glowed the Ghost White of his inner spirit and he looked up from the ground.</p><p>His face might still be hidden from his hood, but his eyes always pierced through the darkness of it. He could feel Death looming on his shoulder and when he spoke, he spoke with a thousand voices that echoed through the room, "<em>I am the Spirit of the Death, Brother of Raava and Vaatu, and the Airbenders are under my protection.</em>"</p><p>The three benders in front of him seemed to react in an instant after witnessing the airship above them be there without any problems to falling and blowing up. Hedwig let out a sharp cry as Harry faced a wall of lava, wind, and water. He didn't move, didn't even lift a finger, as a wall encased him and the Airbenders that seemed to be frozen. Tenzin, seemingly coming back sooner, huddled them closer together and urged them backyards and away from the fight that was about to happen before he stepped up beside Harry.</p><p>Harry tilted his head, acknowledging Tenzin and then his siblings that stood next to their brother, their faces determined. <em>It was time for a fight</em>, Harry thought sadly never one for violence but knowing when it's needed.</p><p>Gripping his staff, Harry let the Protego fall away as he swept his staff horizontally, cutting their assault in half before jabbing the staff toward them and redirected their attack back at them. After all, magic was just a form of energy that all things contained. Benders just happen to be entuned to specific energy and can therefore manipulate only that energy that the Turtle-Lions have gifted them. Harry twirled from an attack, distantly throwing a ward around the huddled Airbenders behind him, and jabbed his left foot toward the Lava-Bender and felt a wind leave his foot and while twisting his body with the movement, twisted his staff diagonally to throw another wind attack and finally jutted one end of the staff toward the Lava Bender.</p><p>The three wind attacks put the Lava Bender on the defensive and Harry readied his magic and called upon Hedwig, communicating with her without any words being spoken. When twisted around the next Lava that flew at him, he swept his left foot and tripped the Lava Bender using a large Ventus spell. Hedwig then landed on the man and used her sharp claws to claw his eyes, making it so he can no longer see.</p><p>Harry finished him with a sharp Stupefy as he screamed in pain. Turning away from him and knowing he's out cold for a while, he looked between the two fights, Tenzin versing the other Airbender seemingly evenly matched, and then Tenzin's siblings fighting the Water-Armed lady and seemed to be struggling even with the two of them.</p><p>Nodding his head and seeing who needed him more, Harry sent Hedwig to help Tenzin when she could so he didn't become too exhausted and turned to the Water-Lady and readied his staff. Sending a sharp Aguamenti toward the lady along with twirling his staff to control it, he sent the water to encircle her legs and made brief eye contact with Tenzin's sister. She nodded, ever so softly, and when I froze the water around the Water-Ladies legs, entrapping them and causing her to trip, Tenzin's sister was prepared and snapped Water toward the lady, sticking her right in the middle of the forehead.</p><p>Her brother seemed to catch along as he threw a strong wind at her body and it collided harshly into the wall, the water that was her arms slooshed to the ground instantly as she was knocked out. Harry sent a Stupefy at her just in case and turned to Tenzin and the other Airbender that were now on the wall of the temple fighting equally even as Hedwig had to dodge the wind attacks from the male.</p><p>Knowing it would take to much time to find a way up, Harry apparated behind the one who threatened Korra and used his staff to pick up and direct a chunk of the wall at the man's legs. Causing him to jump and be into the air, Hedwig, without fail, dived and clawed his legs in the air just below the knee.</p><p>When the man landed and let out a pained hiss from the sluggishly bleeding wound, Tenzin threw another wind attack at him that caused his to duck, Harry himself used the moment to send another chunk and went to attack his feet. When the man lifted them and used his hand to dodge the attacks, Harry changed the attack mid-air, hoping for this, and threw the piece of chunk at the man's arm still connected to the ground and encased it, making it stationary with the ground.</p><p>Without the use of jumping into the air with his arm stuck and unable to get it out quickly, Harry used his staff to pick up two more pieces of rock and encased the left foot that rested on the ground and then his other hand as it moved to rest on the ground after he flailed for a second from the sudden attack.</p><p>Tenzin used the moment to send a large gust of wind that caused the man's head to snap back, the movement so similar to Whiplash in his old world. Harry heard a sharp crack though and knew the man in front of him was dead, even without the acknowledgment from Death.</p><p>Harry then acknowledged the second death that pinged in his mind from a body far below that seemed to have been crushed to death from the carnage of a crashed airship.</p><p>Letting out a deep breath as his magical reserve was drained once more even after the long sleep he had, Harry physically and sluggishly used his hand to lower his hood and got rid of the Spiritual Residue that shined his eyes white. Feeling drained having used the little bit of Magic he had gotten from his sleep after being awoken from his staff, Harry blinked sluggishly at Tenzin.</p><p>"Hello," he spoke softly. "Um, I'm Harry. I'm the brother of Raava and Vaatu, Spirit and Master of Death. I'm also very, very tired," Harry told Tenzin before promptly fainting.</p><p>The last thought on his mind was if he could convince Raava to let him stay with her and her chosen. It certainly seemed like she would need his help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Latin Translation of what Korra was saying: "And now free you, the Spirit of Death"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>